Glossary
This is a Glossary of terms used on and unique to the Voldrania Wiki. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Abandoned World : Alternate name for the Old World, used by the Monitor. Accord, The : Trade alliance formed by Varrenholm. AE : "After Exodus", the label used to denote the years since the Voldranian Exodus Aea :New Voldranian nation in eastern Alzbonesia. Aean :Someone from Aea. A'ea-Alar‏‎ : The Capital city of Aea. A'ea-Apau‏‎ : A city in Aea. Ard'Ri, The :The high king of Elsvar. Ari'Ken'Katel : Mysterious archipelago in an unknown location that defies the laws of physics. It was discovered by Ockthain Krivos. Ari'Ka : Western half of Ari'Ken'Katel. Comprised of hyper-active volcanoes. Airship :Glowstone-powered vehicle that can travel through the air. Akarv :First Voldranian nation, located in Primaria. :New Voldrania nation, located in northern Llysia. Akarv City :Capital City of Akarv in Voldrania. Akarvian :Someone from Akarv. Albonesia :Central continent in New Voldrania. Albonesian :Someone from Albonesia. Ali'reth :The capital city of Zaescaes. Alred :Capital region of Akarv in Voldrania and New Voldrania. Alred City :Capital city of Akarv in New Voldrania. Alt'Kardi :Mysterious realm that is home to the Serpent. Altenahnenwalde :Native New Voldranian nation in southern Llysia. Altentad :Capital city of Altenahnenwalde. Anax :Leaders of Elsvar elected by the Knyaz. Anaxii :The title used by the Anax. Animadev :Large continent in eastern New Voldrania. Animadian :Someone from Animadev. ANRT :Anti Nether Response Team, an alliance formed during the Nether War. ANWS Akarvon :Akarvian Naval Warship Akarvon, the largest ship in the Akarvian navy. Arcadii Codex :Written information about the Eastern Islands. Ardenvol :A city in Kal'Kan inhabited by the Kal'Krish. Arsos :Central region in Akarv, located near Llysos. Arthenvale :Smallest civilian Varren region. Asgan : Religion primarily practiced by the Dauans and Zaescans. Athaki :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Graveyard". Austlengst :A town in southern Altenahnenwalde. Azure Dawn :The most prominent Llysian cult that effectively leads the nation, its religion, and scientific divisions. B Baratan :Voldranian nation in western Rogash. Baratanian :Someone from Baratan. Barnora :An island in Akarv's Kispune region. BE :"Before Exodus", a term used to identify years before the Voldranian Exodus on the Voldranian Calendar. Berkict :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Savage". Beryl :A city in Llysos. Black Energy : Mysterious magical energy found in the Ranovitrian Gulf. Blood Seal Magic : Dalveradian magic involving manipulation of physical bodies. Brelya :A nation on the north-eastern shore of the Old World. Brelyan :A person who's ancestry traces back to Brelya. BT :"Before Tavros", term used on the Tavrosian Calendar to identify years before Shen'Rah Tavros' power. Bullitus :The plains region of Ivonskye. C Cannibal Islands :Name used by Fallnavorians to describe Scavoran in Voldrania. Cascade Netheranism :Religious Netheran's who wish to see the Overworld and Nether made into one. Chargis :Small city in Akarv, located in its Midocon region. Chorkichi :A small Ralkish island that serves as the nations religious center. Chothral :One of the Ralkish islands and the epicenter of Cascade Netheranism. Citadel, The :Refers to the Citadel of Diplomacy in Akarv. Cordyn Project : Techneological movement executed by Varrenholm. Council, The :Refers to the International Council of Voldrania. Crioskal :A toxic fungus in the Isles of Jarul. Curse Magic : Banned magic that uses negative emotions as fuel. CUSA :The College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts in Krolesk. Cyondall :A town in Baratan on the border with Varrenholm. D Dalverad : A haven for outcasted mages. Birthplace of Dark Magic Dalveradian :Someone from the city of Dalverad. Dark Circle, The : Dalverad based organization. Considered the highest authority on dark magic. Darikkos :An islands of Skylyn. Dark Magic : A term used to refer to magics born from Dalverad. Dauan :A human tribe native to Scavoran. Dawnguard :Capital City of Krolesk. Divinity :A small religion that appeared after the Nether War centered in Akarv. Dravii :A Skythion organization with immense power and influence in the region. Dravii'n :A member of the Dravii. Drena :A central nation of the Old World. Drenan :Someone who's ancestry can be traced back to Drena. Duskguard :A city in Eastern Krolesk. Dux Temporis :A title used by Nikantes Jarude after the Krolesk'Kan Civil War. Dwarf :A reclusive non-humanoid native to the Old World. E Earendel :A small town in Baratan and its former capital. Eastern :Refers to someone from Animadev or the Eastern Islands. Eastern Islands :A massive, mysterious, body of islands east of the Isles of Jarul. Eirros :A large nation in Voldrania, spanning across a continent of the same name. :A large Voldranian continent running along the regions southern border. Eirrosian :Someone from Eirros. Ekive :A large island owned by Akarv located north of Llysia. Ekive City :A city on the Akarvian islands of Ekive. Elixir :The Capital city of Baratan. Elsvar :The proper name of the civilization in the Eastern Islands. Elsvaran :Someone from Elsvar. End, The :A mysterious realm that is the home of the Endermen. Endish :Denotes someone, or something, that comes from the End. Estervolk :An alternate name for Elsvaran. Equis :Second Voldranian Nation, located in north-eastern Primaria. :A nation in New Voldrania located in the Isles of Jarul. Equivian :Someone from Equis. Esgard :A nation in the Old World from which the Jarulians chiefly descend. Esgardian :Someone who's ancestry can be traced back to Esgard. Essatros :A historical Krolesk'Kan city that was destroyed. Estaroc :A large mountain in central Llysos. ETI :The End Tech Initiative, a scientific endeavor of Akarvs. EVAIN :The East Voldranian Alliance of Independent Nations, a military alliance formed by Akarv, Krolesk, and Llysos. Evonski :Alternate name of Ivonskye, a nation in the Isles of Jarul. Eye of Asga : Large, unique nether portal located under Mount Dau. F Fallnavor :A nation in Voldrania that covered most of the Navor Lands. Fallnavorian :Someone from Fallnavor. Farossawailand :The original settlement of Jarul's followers. Fhia :A nation in Voldrania that was on the eastern shore of the Navor Lands. Fhian :Someone from Fhia. Floresco :The mushroom forest region of Ivonskye. Fractal-Nullifier :Devices that dampen mystic energy in the immediate area. Free Cities :Refers to the cities, city-states, encampments, etc. of Animadev's natives. G Gadgetzan :A former kingdom of Baratan. Gelidades :A massive frozen continent in southern New Voldrania. Ghern :A continent located in the west of Voldrania. Ghernia :The capital city of Hera. Glowstone :A mystic crystalline substance native to the Nether that can power airships. Glyph Magic :Dalverad magic that manipulates warped black energy. Goblin :Sentient species of the Old World that are largely forced into slavery by humans. Greater Jarulian Area :Alternate name for "New Voldrania" used by Jarulians. Grindr :Varren region. Located on the island of Vliss. H Haison :Capital city of the Hisuuani Caliphate. Haisonuuna :Alternate name for the Hisuuani Caliphate. Halcyon :Capital city of Llysos. Hamalfite :Someone from the Hisuuani Caliphate, or :The native language of the Hisuuani Caliphate Hardlight :A form of conjuration magic that creates permanent objects. Haribaya :A kingdom that used to exist in the area that become the Haribaya Dune Sea. Haribaya :Refers to the Haribaya Dune Sea, a large desert in central Llysia. Heartlands, The :A region on the western half of Krolesk's central island. Hera :A Voldranian nation located on Ghern. Heran :Someone from Hera or New Hera. Hisuuani Caliphate :A native nation to New Voldrania located in central Albonesia. Hretion :One of the native groups of Krolesk. Human :Dominant species of the Overworld and all its major regions. I Inns'Rook :A historical city in the Isles of Jarul. Interferism :A small subset of Serayanism. Inversion :Alternate name of the Void Protector, a supernatural being that prevents realms from merging. Iscal :A small island north of Llysia owned by Akarv. Isles of Jarul :A continent in Northern New Voldrania. Iysk :Human/''Dwarf'' crossbreed that are primarily found in New Voldrania. Ivonskye :A nation in the Isles of Jarul, alternatively known as Evonski. Ivon :Someone from Ivonskye. J Jaden :A Jadosian organization that uses mysticism. Jados :A nation in New Voldrania located in eastern Rogash, it was known as Tripoly in Voldrania. Jadosian :Someone from Jados. Jarul :Common name for Jaylem Jarude. Jarulheim :A desert island owned by Krolesk. Jaruleaf :An herb native to the Isles of Jarul. Jarulian :Someone who descended from the original settlers led by Jaylem Jarude. Jerraos :Proper name of Dawnguard. Jessoria :An island nation south-east of the Old World. Jessorian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Jessoria. Jokulsa :A city in Varrenholm. K Kaer'Maevel : Iysk city in Varreholm. Kal'Kan :Large island north-west of and owned by Krolesk. Kal'Kanosvian :Someone from Kal'Kan. Kal'Karaduum :Iysk city in Krolesk. Kal'Krish :Subspecies of Testificate known for their hostility towards humans. Kar'Skith :An island in Skylyn that is home to the Skith. Karva :Universally despised island of Ralkeis. Keeper :Powerful species in service to the Serpent tasked with preventing realms from merging. Ken'Ka : Eastern half of Ari'Ken'Katel. Comprised of ultra-frozen glaciers. Kerlse :A nation on the south-western shore of the Old World. :The demonym of someone from the nation Kerlse. It can get real confusing. Khan :Refers to the Khan Family. KIO :Secretive Krolesk'Kan military organization. Kispune :An Akarvian region of islands in New Voldrania. Kleifar :A city in Varrenholm. Knights :Refers to a Mercenary organization in Llysos. Knyaz :Leaders of Elsvar elected by the people. Knyazii :Title used by the Knyaz. Koqu'nas :The largest Namessian City, its name translates to "Our World". Kro'esk :The currency in Krolesk. Krolesk :A nation located in the Isles of Jarul. Krolesk'Kan :Someone from Krolesk. Kyos :A historical city in the Isles of Jarul. Kysteric :A virus that keeps its host alive for up to several centuries. Kyvosi :Historical name for the region that would become Equis. L Langubiti :A historical militant group comprised of Krolesk's former Navishk slaves, controlled by the government. Lesk'Tal :Primary language of Krolesk and its neighbors. Lian'Leyir :A city on Kal'Kan. Lirun :A subspecies of human that evolved in the Nether. Llafn a Enwir : The best made weapons of each Ranovitrian tribe, considered to be some of the best weapons in the world. Llys :A deity in Llysian Religion. Llysia :A large continent in southern New Voldrania. Llysian :Someone from Llysos. :Someone from Llysia. Llysos :A large nation in eastern Llysia. Llysovian :Someone from Altenahnenwalde. Lorv'Naflo :A Krolesk'Kan region located on the eastern half of its central island. Lurvania :A nation of the Old World located along the mainlands western shore. Lurvanian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Lurvania. Lurvanian Orthodox :A subset of Serayanism largely followed in Lurvania and Akarv. Ly'Kal :A ruined city on Kal'Kan. Lyr'Varro :A potentially mythical city on Kal'Kan. M Mages' College :Refers specifically the the Mages' College in Llysos. Magma Walkers :Ralkish secret police. Mazhenic Order, The :A mysterious organization with Keeper, Human, Iysk, and Void Lurker members. Malevisk :Southernmost Varren region. Maloca :A continent in the west of New Voldrania. Malocan :Someone from Maloca. Markkland :Westernmost Varren region Messenger of the Lirun :Title used by the unofficial leader of the Lirun, may possess limited mind control abilities over the Lirun. Midlands :An archipelago in New Voldrania that was once home to the Trikash. Midocon :A swampy region in Akarv that borders Altenahnenwalde. Mire, The :One of few non-desert regions in the Hisuuani Caliphate. Monitor :A title used by Za'ro Von in his public letters. Murena :A colony of Akarv's in Voldrania that merged with Tedre to become Baratan. Murenan :Someone from Murena. Mynyyd :An island nation in Voldrania located north of Primaria. Mynyydite :Someone from Mynyyd. Mysticism :A form of magic used to manipulate naturally mystical objects. N Namess :Infamously secluded island nation in New Voldrania. Namessian :Someone from Namess. Narelow :Peaceful island nation north of the Old World. Narin :Someone who can trace their ancestry back to Narelow. Nashect :A Ralkish island known as "The Keeper". Native (New Voldrania) :The term "Native" in regards to New Voldrania refers to groups that existed there before the sub-natives. Navirian :Refers to the Navirian Islands, an archipelago off the shore of Kal'Kan. Navishk :Tribe of humans native to Krolesk. Navor Lands, The :Northernmost continent of Voldrania. Navoria :A region of Krolesk located on its northern island. Near War :A period of heightened tensions between Akarv and Fallnavor. Near Nether War : Conflict between Calatan Morentius and Varrenholm. Necromancy :Semi-banned magic involving resurrection of the dead. Nedjz :An ancient city and modern district of Haison. Nelyat :A small city in the Alred region of Akarv in New Voldrania. Nemredne :It would be a crime... Nether :A hellish realm that has historically been in conflict with the Overworld. Nether Spirit :Ghastly species of mystically charged creatures from the Nether. Nether War :A major conflict where humanity fought against the Void Devourer. Netheran :One who wishes to merge the Overworld and Nether for non-religious reasons. Netheranism :A religion that gives the Nether a deific role. Netheric :Someone, or something, that originates from the Nether. Neutrality :The equivalent of agnosticism. New Hera :The name used by Hera after reestablishing itself in the Old World. New Shartoe :Akarvian City in the Norokar region located in a desert with the same name. New Vexia :A Varren city comprised entirely of survivors from Vexia. New Voldrania :Large region where the Voldranians settled after the Fall of Voldrania. Nightcrawler :A categorization of hostile nocturnal creatures in the Overworld. Non-belief :A religious identity where one does not believe in any gods or subscribe to any religion. Norokar :Akarv's largest region in New Voldrania. Norokar City :A repurposed abandoned Llysian city in Norokar. North Esgardian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Northern Esgard. Northern Yonarki :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Northern Yonark. Norvanian :Term used to describe those who believe in the Norvanian Doctrine. Norvanian Doctrine :Religion primarily practiced in Drena and Rogash. Nowhere :You heard nothing. O ObSec :Refers to Akarv's "Obsidian Secure Prison". Okstav :A Ralkish island known as "The Eel". Old Voldrania :A name used to describe Voldrania after the Fall of Voldrania. Old World :An enormous war torn continent that accounts for the vast majority of the worlds population and landmass. Olujagyor :Historical militant order created by Krolesk'Kan Government to quell protestors, operated by Skith. Opou'wou :The Namessian capital, its name translates to "My Fortress". Order, The :An elusive organization that worships the Keeper Vilatro. Orumath :The capital island of Ralkeis. Oslatheim :An island west of and owned by Krolesk. Overworld :The realm in which Voldrania, New Voldrania, the Old World, and humans exist. P Parozandreta :A Dauan city in Scavoran. Peledos :A city in Llysos. Pepsaine :A dangerous fury-inducing drug made chiefly by Ralkeis. Prian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Priarch. Priarch :An island nation north of the Old World. Primaria :Large Voldranian continent. Primitive Netheranism :Member of the Netheran faith who believes the Nether and Overworld are equal but separate. PT :A term used with the Tavrosian Timeline to denote the years after Shen'Rah Tavros took power. Port Norik :A river port town on the River of Akarv. Q R Ralkeis :A nation in the Isles of Jarul. Ralkish :Someone from Ralkeis. Ranovid :Langauge used by Ranovitrians. Ranovit :Someone from Rogash. Ranovitrian :Near extinct Testificate off-breed native to Rogash Ranun :The swamp region of Ivonskye. Rawn :Large island off the southern coast of Akarv in Voldrania. RDI :Rawn Drilling Incorporated, a company on Rawn in Voldrania. Red Isle :An islands in Skylyn. Redstone :Naturally occurring mineral that carries a charge. Redstone Root :A drug found largely in Ralkeis. Rela :Currency originating in Priach that is widely used in New Voldrania. Renol :A tiny religion that worships the cat god of the same name. Restine :A nation in the Old World. Restinian :Someone who can trace their ancestry back to Restine. Riordos :A region in southern Llysos. Rogash :A continent in western New Voldrania. Royal Legion :A large independent military organization originating from Esgard. Royal Mountains, The :Krolesk's mountainous region located on its southernmost island. S SANA :Special Agents Network of Akarv, an Akarvian military special forces organization. Scauv :Someone from Scavoran. Scavoran :A small nation in Voldrania located in the Navor Lands. :A large nation in New Voldrania located in western Albonesia. Se't'nar :Small nation in the eastern Old World. Serayanism :Dominant religion of the world. Serpent, The :A supernatural being tasked with protecting realms from merging, a job it delegated to its Keepers. Seryist :Someone who believes in Serayanism. Set'nish :Someone who can trace their ancestry back to Se't'nar. Shade Magic :Dalverad magic involving manipulation of ones shadow. Shartoe :One of Akarv's cities in Voldrania. :The desert in Primaria. Shrill :"The Isles of Shrill", a small archipelago north of the Isles of Jarul owned by Krolesk. Sicarii :Secretive branch of the KIO. Siphon :Tower originally constructed by the Southern Trikash to collect Black Energy. Skal :An island region of Varrenholm. Skith :Peculiar tribe of uneducated philosophers native to Kar'Skith. Skylyn :A nation in the Isles of Jarul. Skythion :Someone from Skylyn. Skythos :Skylyn's largest island, and also its capital. Sophos :The largest Llysian religion. Southern Islands :New Voldranian continent located south of Llysia and Rogash. Southern Islander :Someone from the Southern Islands. Southern Lurvanian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Southern Lurvania. Southern Trikash : Trikash native to Rogash. Sphleek :A sword which possesses the soul of a sentient creature. Steelstorm :A type of sandstorm that occurs mostly in Ralkeis. Stonewyrm :Port City in Baratan. Stormvale :An island cluster located south-west of Rogash suffering from constant storms. Strip, The :A continent in Voldrania located between Ghern and Eirros. Sub-Native (New Voldrania) :A term used to describe those who colonized New Voldrania centuries before the Voldranians. Svartok :A Ralkish island loosely known as "The Reformer". T Tanglewood :Odd tree found around Trikash ruins. Tarskovia :Small nation in the eastern Old World. Tarskovian :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Tarskovia. Tarskovian Orthodox :A religion common in Krolesk. Tavren :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Tavros. Tavros :A central Old World nation that once spread across the entire continent. Tavrosian :A language that originated in Tavros that is now standard around the world. Taylen :An Akarvian region in Voldrania. Teas :A nation located in the Southern Islands of New Voldrania. Teasian :Someone from Teas. Tear-of-Llys :The national flower of Llysos, found throughout Llysia. Tedre :A former colony of Akarv's in Voldrania that went on to become Baratan. Tedren :Someone from Tedre. Tentel Down :Varren/''Zaescan'' prison located in Stormvale. Believed to be the most secure prison in the world. Tesilik :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Farmer". Testificate :Peaceful species of humanoids native to New Voldrania. Thrallmar :An island off Baratan's southern shore. Thrike :A weapon forged by Thrindil Birchfoot. Tiern :The northern region of Akarv in Voldrania. Trikash :An extinct race of super-advanced Iysk/''Keeper'' hybrids. Trikash Ruins :The remains of the former Trikash civilization located in the Midlands. Tripolian :Someone from Tripoly. Tripoly :A Voldranian nation on the eastern shore of Ghern. Tsovu :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Spider". TURTLE :Refers to Turtle Industries. The name is a play on the names "Tucker Ulman Ratchet" and "Throvain Lokin Ergr". U Ulfarstradden :Capital of Varrenholm. Undertown :A slum in Llysos. Unity :An ancient nation of the Old World. Unknown Soldiers :Sect of Varren soldiers highly trained in infiltration, glyph magic, and high speed combat. Unknown, The :Alternate name for the Void Devourer. V Varren :A person from Varrenholm. Varrenholm :Nation in central Rogash. Varzetia :A historical city in the Isles of Jarul. Veritionism‏‎ :A religion chiefly followed in Scavoran. Verkah :A former nation of the Old World. Vexia :Independant Old World city that was destroyed under mysterious circumstances. Vexian :Someone from Vexia or New Vexia. Vexif :Language spoken in Vexia and New Vexia. Void :Refers to the mysterious space that lies between all realms. Void Devourer :A creature that waged the Nether War in its quest to merge the Nether and Overworld. Void Lurker :A mysterious, mischievous species from the Void. Void Protector :Alternate name of Inversion. Void Rift :Refers to holes in a realms Void barrier created by the Void Devourer. Voldrania :A land settled by Humans for 60 years before it was destroyed by the Void Devourer. Voldran :A term used by Krolesk'Kans to describe Voldranians. Voldranian :Someone from Voldrania :A term used to describe a nation in New Voldrania that's population originated in Voldrania. Voldranian Dollar :Currency used by Akarv, Namess, and others. Voldranian Exodus :The mass exodus from the Old World to settle Voldrania. W Wer :Someone who traces their ancestry back to Weryl. Weryl :A massive island nation west of the Old World. Western Accord, The :An alliance formed by Voldranians in New Voldrania to control the Council. Westland :The informal name of a kingdom in Western Baratan. Whudes :A central region of Akarv in New Voldrania. Wintermass :A holiday in Krolesk. X Xandria :Settlement in western Baratan. Y Yonark :A nation in the Old World. Yonarki :A person who's ancestry originated in Yonark. Yore :A person from Yoren. Yoren :A nation in Voldrania, located on the western shore of Primaria. Z Zaescaes :Nation in southern Maloca. Zaescan :A person from Zaescaes. Zaytr :Capital city of Scavoran. Zafeski :Supernatural being associated with death. Zherk :A person who's ancestry originated in Zherker. Zherker :A nation in the Old World. Zy'vak :Archipelago north of and owned by Krolesk. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Voldrania Wiki